Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Non-limiting examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency divisional multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These radio access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. Some widely deployed examples of telecommunication standards are Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) and Long Term Evolution (LTE). Both LTE and UMTS are standards promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). Some examples of radio access technologies utilizing unlicensed spectrum are Wi-Fi, LTE-U (LTE in unlicensed spectrum), Bluetooth, ANT, NFC, etc.
A wireless cell (or its base station, Node B, eNode B, access point, etc.) may be equipped to support multiple radio access technology (RATs) and features associated with each RAT. In one example, a wireless cell may be capable of supporting various combinations of 2G, 3G, 4G, and/or 5G RAT. However, a wireless cell, particularly a small cell, may not have the resources to enable all supported RATs, bands, and features simultaneously. In general, a small cell can enable a subset of its RATs, bands, and features due to resource and/or platform limitations. Moreover, the optimal allocation of resources of the cell may change when wireless devices with different capabilities are associated with the cell at different times. Even when the wireless devices associated with the cell remain the same, the optimal allocation of resources of the cell (e.g., base station, Node B, eNode B, Home Node B (HNB), Home eNode B (HeNB), etc.) may be different when the quality of service (QoS) and/or other requirements (e.g., quality of service (QoS)) of the devices change individually or as a group.